


Watching You Watching Me

by PossessiveApostrophe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: When James accidentally walks in on Albus masturbating, he knows he has to see it again.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 207





	Watching You Watching Me

James had been watching Albus masturbate for months. It had started out accidentally, of course, James wasn’t so perverted that he had thought about his brother touching himself like that until… well, until he  _ saw  _ it. It was during the Christmas hols and Albus had been holed up in his room all day and James was bored. Their mum and dad were busy taking Lily to the Christmas market which both boys had refused to go to. Slumped on the couch, James was been wishing he had gone. So, with nothing better to do, he thought he would bug his little brother. And he’d burst into his room without knocking. And there Albus was lying on his bed, fully naked, fisting away at his cock. James was so surprised, he’d stood stock still and just stared, open-mouthed at the scene. Albus must have already been on the edge and he came, spurting cum all over his hand and stomach. James eyed the spunk with interest. However, Albus was beet red and yelled at him to get out. Without hesitation, he did so, rushing into his own bedroom, slightly disturbed by the stiffy he’d managed to pull. But horny, and with the image of Albus masturbating in his head, James tugged out his cock and stroked furiously, coming harder than he had in months. 

After that, he got obsessed.

It had started small. He would intentionally leave long, lingering touches, and watched Albus’ lips as he talked. Then, Albus started to wear less clothing around the house and sat close to James on the sofa. 

James would sit and listen by his brother’s door, savouring each breathy moan and every orgasmic groan. It was beautiful, like music to his ears, and James was addicted.

Still, it progressed. Albus moaned around his spoon at dinner, pulling a face of pleasure whilst looking into James’ eyes. He almost came at the sight. 

James had been bold enough to rest his hand on Albus’ bum, kneading the flesh for a few seconds, before walking away. That night, Albus’ usual quiet moans were almost wild cries of pleasure. And James loved it.

It was nearing midnight on Christmas Eve, when James had snuck over to Albus’ room to find the door cracked open. Albus was naked again, his skin milky white in the glow from his wand, but his cock bright red. He was taking his time, teasing himself with light touches and short strokes that had James breathing heavily as if  _ he  _ was the one being touched. The sight of his brother stroking his cock had been everything he’d been dreaming about for the past week and he finally,  _ finally  _ got to see it again. When Albus came, his strokes getting faster and faster until his orgasm reached, he let out an animalistic groan. “Sweet Merlin.” James had whispered, eyes wide as he watched in awe. Albus’ dark eyes suddenly locked onto his own and James ejaculated, not having realised he had been palming himself through his pyjamas.

On their last night of the holidays, both boys had stayed up later than their parents, ignoring the remark to go to bed early. There was a Muggle sitcom playing quietly on the telly when Albus undid his fly and pulled out his prick. James stared at it with a watering mouth- he hadn’t been so close before. Then, James pulled out his own cock and they’d watched each other as they sat together, on the sofa, fucking their hands.

When they’d returned to Hogwarts it had been harder, but James was a Potter through and through, so was determined to find a way to continue. The first time, James had followed Albus into the boys’ toilets, trapping him in the cubicle. They were so close together that he’d sprayed his younger brother’s hand in cum. It made his knees go weak.

The toilets had worked for a while, but it was risky and Al was too loud. They both knew they couldn’t go on for much longer without being caught. So, when the Hogsmeade weekend was drawing near, James asked Albus to spend the day with him instead. It was the first time either one of them had spoken about the arrangement, but James couldn’t pass up the opportunity of an empty dorm  _ all day _ , so broke that rule. Albus didn’t seem to be too bothered that he did, eyes gleaming as he nodded eagerly.

That time had been new and different in many ways. For a start, James had led Albus up the stairs to his dorm whilst stroking his pert bottom, chattering away about Quidditch as if his fingers weren’t dancing along the soft cheeks. He was half hard before they’d even started. When they entered the room, the atmosphere changed, anticipation dripping in the air. Albus was the first to move, asking which one James’ bed was before sitting on it and stripping. James stared at him, unembarrassed, as each article of clothing vanished, exposing Albus’ naked body. Casting a quick locking charm, James hurried over to the bed, chucking off his clothes as he did so. Albus scooted his beautiful bum to the top of his bed. He leant against the headboard, then spread his legs, giving James the perfect view of his hard cock and tight, puckered hole. Now ready, it was almost a race, each brother stroking themselves hard and fast and eager. Albus reached orgasm first, buckling over as he shot his seed. The sight was so erotic that James only had a few more tugs before he joined him, slumping back on his bed to calm his racing heart. It was then that he noticed Al crouching on the floor next to his clothes. “Don’t go yet.” He’d begged, the words slipping from his mouth before he could stop himself. Albus turned his head and smiled warmly. He returned to the bed a few seconds later, holding lube and a black dildo. James’ cock stirred with interest.

It was a lazy afternoon and James lay on his bed, arms behind his head. He wore an equally lazy smile as he regarded his brother perched on the other end. He kicked him. “Be a good boy and put on a good show for me.” James requested, knowing Albus would. He was already naked, unlike James, and had been for some time. His nipples had tightened into two pink, hard nubs. Albus began with them, squeezing and rolling them between his fingers, just enough to wake up his flaccid cock. James loved the way it twitched. He then stretched his pale legs wide and lubed up a finger. Slowly, he rubbed against the hole, getting it wet and shiny. James waited patiently, watching for the moment that-  _ yes, now _ \- that Albus pushed the tip of his finger into his hole. He could imagine the tight heat gripping away, sucking him in. And sure enough, Albus began to push more of his finger inside himself, slowly inching away until it was fully inside him.

He paused, closed his eyes, then stroked himself. This was James’ favourite part- watching his brother become undone. He loved to see Albus  _ desperate _ . When he got accustomed to a second finger, Albus started fucking himself. He eagerly bounced on his fingers, forgetting about his cock as he grasped the sheets in his fist. It was a stunning thing, seeing Albus pleasuring himself so wantonly.

“Another.” James demanded and Albus complied immediately, working three fingers in his hole. It was then that James allowed himself to touch his already hard cock. It had been straining in his trousers as he watched and waited. But the desire was too strong and Albus too erotic, so he spat in his hand and started to jerk himself off. At the sight of his prick, Albus sped up, slamming himself down on his fingers as he made these delicious noises. It was almost too much. James thrusted his hips to meet Albus’ pace and it was almost as if he was fucking his brother. He let himself imagine it as he watched Albus hungrily, his pleasure building up. He began to pant, feeling hot and dizzy and so, so close. He grunted as he peaked, coming in thick streams. Then, he laid back, exhausted, and watched Albus pound away at his fingers until he came. James also loved the come down from the high. Feeling sticky and content. Mostly, he loved post-orgasm Albus and the way he seemed almost drunk on the pleasure. The boy collapsed, fingers slipping out of him messily, and drifted off to sleep with a satisfied smile.

  


“Does anyone else see you like this?” James had dared to ask once, when they were both lying on his bed, spent.

Albus looked over to him, eyes bright yet firm. “Only you,” he'd replied and James held onto that like a prayer.


End file.
